


I Am Better

by Kitten14



Series: Play Dirty [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Natasha, M/M, Omega Natasha, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten14/pseuds/Kitten14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha thinking she is better at being an omega than Tony. She tries to convince Steve and Bucky of this but the answer she gets is not a nice one. Cute fluff between Tony, Steve, and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Better

“Did Steve want bacon and eggs or an omelet with ham. Or wait! Did Bucky say pancakes or waffles, and with syrup or powdered sugar, or both. You know what let’s just do everything.” Tony said as scrambled around the kitchen scatting his chin. Natasha narrowed her eyes from around the corner of the kitchen.

He forgets.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Ugh I’m tired.” Tony whined during a debriefing. “Don’t you guys have cameras like everywhere.” Fury gave Tony the most ‘go fuck yourself’ eye roll.

“Well, Mr.Stark if you don’t think that saving civilians life is important or in your responsibility, you can leave.” Fury stated.

“Okay.” Tony was gone before Fury could say anything, with Bucky and Steve in toe.

“Captain, I need a report now.” Fury said. Steve sighed, spun around, and said,” 0 dead, 3 injured, 348 witnesses, 1 held hostage, 6 in the way, 12 shouting get out he way, Hulk smashing playground, 0 kids hurt, 0 injured, 15 autographs, and lots of lonely, horny mothers.” And with that he was gone. The rest of the team not paying much attention to what just happened. but Natasha was appalled. An omega talking back to an alpha, an important one at that. But she kept he mouth shut and turned away from the trio.

As Natasha walked down the stairs, she saw Tony and his mates talking to Fury in Tony’s workshop. Laughing, having a good ‘ol time.

He is a spoiled brat. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bucky and Steve where sent on a mission a week ago, with a lot of sex before they left and a bunch of kisses and hugs from Tony during their departure.

Everyday since they left, Tony hasn’t come up from the workshop. Bruce brings him meals 5 times a day, via Steve’s request. When he is out though, he mopes and sits around.

And is alway angry and irritated, well more than usually. Nobody talks to him or gets in his way, only one that gets away with it is Bruce, because his nature is just so calming that not even Tony can get upset.

Natasha thought he was stupid, his mates were going to be back tomorrow. If she were their omega she will hold her self together. Although Tony stopped drinking alcohol cold turkey, she could do better.

When they did come back the next day, they went straight through the door leaving their bags on the floor and running downstairs. Natasha went to her room and opened up a spy camera connected to he laptop, that she put in the vent in the conner of the workshop giving her a clear view about what is always happening. 

Tony was asleep on the workbench, she could see Steve and Bucky quietly go around and pick him up, carrying him out. It’s like they know he was down there in that position, this must happens a lot. 

Just as they were almost out of the room Bucky looked up in the corner of the room exactly were the camera was hidden and walked up to it. Natasha held her breath as Bucky came closer and closer, until he just vanished from the scene. She quickly shut he laptop.

She exited her room and walked back to the main room where everyone was at. Steve and Bucky were already up they talking to Bruce

“Yeah, I gave him 5-6 meals a day including snacks and lots of tea and water. No dark sodas, well no sodas at all. Honestly, he just missed you guys.” Bruce explained.

“Did he go into-“ Steve started.

“No he didn’t, fortunately, I don’t believe that would have been a good experience for either party.” Bruce stated with a little chuckle at the end.

“Hmm Stevie.” Tony mumbled in Steve’s chest as he held him .Bucky came behind him and ran his metal hand through his hair.

“I’m right here baby, I missed you.” Steve said in his ear. 

“Ahh that tickles.” Tony said laughing, readjusting himself in Steve’s protective embrace.

“Hey where’s my hello.” Bucky said playfully opening his arms. 

“Bucky- bear!” Tony shouted twisting out go Steve’s hold to Bucky’s almost, falling on the floor in excitement.

As Bucky rearranged Tony in his arms. He started kissing Tony’s neck immediately. Tony squirmed and his his face in Bucky’s neck embarrassed and was a little aroused. Everyone who was watching ‘awed’ at the cute greeting. 

As Bucky was doing his vampire thing on Tony’s neck, his eyes slowly went up and met Natasha’s . Instead of it being playful it was dangerous and menacing, enough to make Natasha become scared. She recollected herself, before leaving out the room claiming to go train in the gym.

She could feel Bucky’s eyes bore into the back of head.

Tony is needy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natasha was in the gym physically, but mentally she was in another place.

She wanted Bucky and Steve to herself, there’re only 2 omegas on the team, Tony and herself. Clint and Bruce are betas, Thor’s and alpha, but Steve and Bucky are prime alphas. Not only that, but the most powerful in S.H.E.I.L.D., New York, the East Coast, The United States, the world. They having fucking plaques that say so. She was so stuck in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice that somebody came in until she was flipped onto the mat on her back. That really hurt, but she got up and turned around quickly and saw the one and only Bucky Barnes staring down at her. 

“Держитесь подальше от моей омега” (Stay away tom my omega.)He said, turning around about to leave when she shouted, “Я лучше него”(I am better than him.)

With his back still turned he said,”Никто не.”(Nobody is)

“Why?” Natasha shouted, he turned fully around at this point. “Why can’t I be yours and Steve’s omega, I don’t forget things, important things, I’m not a spoiled brat, I’m not needy or clingy, I obey every order, law, rule, you name it, I can keep myself together, I can cook, I can clean, I am great at sex, I can actually have a fucking a baby. I can kneel for you!” She ranted. And before Bucky had the chance to walk away, she jumped on him and kissed him. 

"Bucky what taking-" *Gasp* Tony came in and the scene in front of him, Natasha on Bucky, body to body, and more importantly. His eyes filled with tears and he ran away before Bucky could throw Natasha off of him and into the wall behind them. 

"Tony wait!" Bucky shouted with one last menacing glance at her. 

As ran he found Tony in the bedroom with Steve, crying his eyes out. And Steve whispering words of comfort in his ear. He ran to the side of the bed and grabbed Tony from Steve.

"Let me go, you cheater." Tony cried as he pushed away from Bucky's chest, but he wasn't strong enough and Bucky pulled him closer. 

"No, no ,no baby it's not what you think." Bucky soothed, Steve sat on the other side Tony watching everything that was happening.

"Yes it is, you were kissing Natasha, because she's better than I am, she never foregets, she doesn't need to be 'spolied' to be happy, and she's not needy, like me." He couldn't stop the tears if he wanted to, it was on of those moments where you start crying about one thing, then you start crying about everything. It made his mates distressed.

"Tony we love you, I love you, there is nobody in the world who Bucky and I love as much as you. You are our heart, mind, body, and soul. We are yours as you are ours." Steve said, looking at Tony as if he were a god, and to them he was. 

"You are smart, and grateful. When I came back you helped me not hurt myself as well as others. When I had nightmares and panic attacks you were always the first one there. I am always in debt to for everything you have done for us and taught Steve and I. You taught us how to cook with many incidents and even trusted us to touch your robots. Even when we don't understand what you are doing ninety-nine percent of the time we listen and watch because we care. We want to know everything you know baby. And I will never ever in infinty years cheat on you with anybody or anything, what Natasha did was unforgivable and I will be contacting shield about that as well. There is no room on the team for jealousy. Although I do see where she is coming from, but she has a alpha. I met him when I was in Hydra, I'm not sure how to feel about him. He is a not a very wise alpha. But anyways love, I will never let you go. You have to kill me first." Bucky smirked at the end. Tony was looking at Bucky with love and embarressment. He has never been a man wo was god a confessing his feelings, so instead he kissed him, and showed his love the thier connection.

Bucky and Steve growled as they felt the emotions comming from Tony. 

"Why don't we just cuddle?" Tony asked, his mates laughed and laid down with him.

"I love you guys too." Tony said falling asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Meanwhile....

Natasha stayed down until Bucky left the room, she soon then took the longer way to her room, not wanting to run in to anybody. As she went into her room she locked the door and opened her laptop.

She watched as Bucky comforted Tony. "No fuck, Tony that scum bag was suppose to refuse Bucky's advances. And Steve is suppose to mad at Bucky, but why are they happy. Fuck I need to try better....next time." She shut the laptop and thought about another plan to seperate them.

After all, I am better. 


End file.
